


Coming of Age

by brethilaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Begging, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Castiel, First Time, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Sub Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brethilaki/pseuds/brethilaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College/high school AU. Dean and Cas fuck for the first time to celebrate Dean's 18th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

Part 1 (Trial by Phone)

 

“I'm visiting you next weekend. You know what that means.”

“Of course I do, Dean. It's your birthday.”

“My _eighteenth_ birthday.”

Castiel swallows.

“...Yes. I've already got your present. I hope you like it.”

“Oh, _come on_ , Cas, don't act so innocent. You're the college kid. You know there's only one thing I want.”

Cas knew.

Sure, they had messed around a little. Okay, a lot. But they had never.... well, Dean had, but Cas never... had insisted they wait..... He swallows again, but his throat is dry and it hurts.

“I know. You want to have...”

“—want you to hold me down and fuck me into your tiny bed.”

Cas chokes loudly on his own spit. Dean had never said so much in so many words before, and Cas had never really thought about who would.... He'd sort of assumed, Dean being the more experienced and all, that...

“Oh,” he replies, after much deliberation.

“I'll talk you through it, Cas.” Dean is serious. “The prep and stuff. Or I can do it myself, give you a show.” There's a grin in his voice.

“But... it's your birthday...” Cas protests, unable to form a more thorough response. There is a pause.

“Alright. I'm just offering.”

“Dean,” Cas interrupts him. “I'll do whatever you tell me to.”

He thinks he can hear Dean's smile widen. “Okay.”

There is another pause and Cas is about to let Dean go so he can study for a test, but Dean speaks first.

“What are you doing now?”

“Well... I've been studying... now I'm talking to you...” Castiel wishes he had something more interesting to relate.

Dean clearly does.

“Do you want to know what I'm doing right now?” His tone makes Castiel's heart skip a beat.

“...What?” he ventures, voice almost cracking at the end of the word.

“I'm touching myself thinking about your cock inside of me,” Dean purrs. “I was half hard just listening to your voice.”

“D- _Dean_!” Cas nearly drops the phone, feeling blood rush from his tripping heart to his groin. His eyes dart to the door, but it is closed.

“Come on, don't you have an anatomy test to study for?” Dean persists.

“Economy...” Castiel corrects weakly.

“Close enough. We can study supply and demand.”

“Are- are we having phone sex?” Cas gulps. Generally speaking, Cas does not like talking on the phone—it makes him anxious. It's different with Dean—normally—or just friends or family. But this..... but he can hear Dean's shallow, rhythmic pants at the other end of the line, and there's no denying Cas is starting to get hard.

“I dunno, Cas, I'm sure trying to. Why don't you tell me what you're doing?”

“I'm, um, I'm starting to get... hard....” Cas begins, then flounders.

“Uh-huh... and?”

“Well, um, I'm unzipping my pants... and... touching myself...” he narrates hesitantly.

“Good,” Dean groans. “You wanna know what I'm doing?”

“I—”

“I'm on my hands and knees on the floor with my ass in the air, imagining you taking me from behind.”

“Oh—”

“Don't you think I'm dirty, Cas?”

Castiel thinks he's beautiful. But there is a note of pleading in Dean's voice.”

“...Yes?” he hazards. Dean moans.

“It's bad of me to keep you from your homework like this, isn't it?”

“Yes.” Castiel is thrusting into his hand now, trying to get off to Dean's pants and moans before his roommate gets back from class.

“So,” Dean pauses to moan loudly, “when I come see you this weekend, you're going to have to punish me for distracting you... right?”

“Yes!” Cas says, emphatically because he's coming into his hand. He hears Dean follow.

“Anything for you,” he pants, so quietly he's not sure Dean hears. They listen to each other breathe for another minute and a half, but then Cas really has to go and change his sheets before his roommate returns, and to study for his test.

 

Part 2 (Rite of Passage)

 

Cas's roommate (at the insistence of a stereotypically overzealous Asian mother) goes home almost every weekend—the situation is ideal, and this weekend is no exception. Castiel barely has the presence of mind to be thankful for this as Dean backs him into his desk, ravaging his mouth and palming his ass. He does take time to enjoy the moment, however, knowing he will soon be expected to take control. He's spent more time researching sex than school the past week, and is terrified he will not live up to Dean's past conquests.

The two nearly trip over discarded wrapping paper as they stumble toward the single bed, adding Dean's shirt to the pile as they go. Cas pushes him down like he asks, and looms over him long enough to strip off his own top before pressing their hot skin together, biting and licking along Dean's neck and jaw. Dean whimpers and grinds impatiently into Cas.

“Do—” Cas licks his lips nervously. “Do you want me to... do it?” Dean opens his eyes halfway and looks up, lustful and—Cas fears—slightly irritated.

“Punish me,” he demands. Cas gulps.

Then he stills Dean's frotting hips with a firm hand and says in a voice that cracks unconvincingly,

“Don't move unless I tell you to.” Dean nods vigorously and, after another desperate roll, stops.

“Turn over on your stomach,” Cas continues, a little firmer, concentrating to keep his voice steady. Dean obeys, but ends up having to help when Cas tries to strip him of his remaining clothes. Once Dean is completely naked, Cas finds the bottle of lube hidden under his bed and slicks up a finger.

“Spread your legs.” His voice is now steady, but a little too high. Dean readily complies. After a moment's hesitation, Cas finds the pucker Dean's anus with his lubed finger and touches it experimentally. Dean pushes back against it eagerly. In a brief flash of inspiration, Cas slaps one of Dean's ass cheeks with his dry hand and growls,

“I told you not to move.” Dean whines, shudders, and stills, and Cas hesitates in shock at the force of his own voice.

Then he plunges in, earning a relieved moan and the squirming of Dean trying not to arch and fuck himself onto Cas's finger.

Dean whimpers when Cas removes the digit, lubes up again for good measure, and returns with two fingers, easing Dean open at what must for him have been an agonizingly slow pace, but Cas will be damned if he fucks this up and hurts Dean their first time as a couple. So he channels his anxiety into firm decisions: he can make Dean wait. Dean wants to be made to wait.

“Come on, Cas, I'm ready, fuck me already, fuck me now!” Dean begs. Cas swallows, dick twitching, and fumbles open the wrapper of a condom (after checking the expiration date, of course—even though he'd just bought them a day ago—better safe than sorry). Dean continues to interpret his hesitance as teasing.

So Cas rolls with it. He positions himself finally, poking Dean's asshole with the tip of his dick. He resists the urge to bury himself in the warmth he can feel radiating from the head to the base, and instead grabs Dean's hair, pulling him back from the bedding that half muffled his cries—

“What was that, Dean? What do you want?”

“Want you—please! Want you inside of me, now!”

Cas pushes past the ring of muscle and throws his head back in pleasure as Dean claws at the blanket spread over the bed to protect the newly cleaned sheets and pushes back greedily.

“Move, Cas, move...” he whines, so Cas takes hold of his hips and thrusts experimentally. Pleasure shoots through him and he hears himself moan Dean's name. But he can't let Dean tell him what to do, and he's still worried about hurting his lover—so he sets a slow pace, concentrating on keeping his thrusts rhythmic and even, changing angles slightly in an attempt to find Dean's—

“There! There, again, harder! Faster!” Dean strangles out, shuddering. It takes Cas a few tries to find it again, but then he locks on, hitting Dean's prostate with every (other) stroke, even giving in and speeding up his rhythm, unable to hold himself back.

“There? You like that? Is that good?” He asks, genuinely concerned about his performance. Once again, Dean interprets the questions differently:

“Good, so good. Feels so good, Cas, love your cock. I-I'm a slut for your cock, aren't I?”

“I... yes, Dean,” Cas groans.

“Say it. Please.”

“What?"

“Call me a whore. Talk dirty to me, Cas, I'm so close!” Dean's voice rises to a scream. Cas is sure people will be able to hear them through the paper thin walls.

“Uh—you—you dirty slut... Cas whispers. Dean moans and grabs his own dick. Cas takes it from him, stroking slowly.

“Listen to you, moaning like a whore. You want people to hear, don't you? You want them to know what a wanton you are, how much you love my hand on your dick and my dick in your ass, fucking you open, on your hands and knees like an animal. You love it!” Cas rasps, wincing at the words.

But he's right. Dean loves it.

“Yes. Yes! Cas, Cas, I'm coming!” And he is, Cas concentrating on stroking him through even as Dean's ass clenches tight and hot around him. Dean collapses, but Cas catches him and pulls him tight to his chest, burying his head in the crook of Dean's neck as he lets his rhythm fade into frantic thrusts—

“Dean—love you—beautiful, perfect—love you so much—not a whore, Dean—didn't mean it—love you—Dean—Dean—Dean!” he claws at Dean's chest as he comes, words dissolving into nonsense. Exhausted, he collapses onto the tiny bed beside his boyfriend, fumbling with dizzy hands to pinch the condom off and drop it in the wastebasket by his beside. Then, drifting into dreams, Cas feels Dean gather him to his warm chest and hold him close as they both fall asleep.

“Thank you,” Dean whispers as Cas fades out of consciousness. “Thank you, Cas. Love you, too.”

 

Coda (Manhood)

 

Cas awakes to the soft sensation of Dean's thumb stroking his face adoringly. He leans contentedly into the touch, then shifts uncomfortably, finding himself hard. Dean smirks, understanding in an instant. The thumb makes its way down his face to his jaw and neck, trailing down his chest to disappear under the covers.

“Let me help you with that,” Dean whispers, leaning in for a kiss.

Cas is going to have to change his sheets again after all.


End file.
